


The House on Poni Island

by PaxDuane



Series: Alola Family -- Legends and All [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, and eventually we'll be happy, and then very chill, this is going to get sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Red and Green move to Alola so Green can work under the new Regional Professor, Ahilani Kukui. They first make their home in the Big House on Melemele, but eventually they find their way to a small home on Poni Island that comes with a little girl in desperate need of guidance.This story is discontinued... Sorry!





	The House on Poni Island

They’re met on Melemele by the regional professor, the youngest ever appointed unless either Green or Shigeru get their say and get appointed to Kanto after their grandfather retires (if he ever does) or dies (if he ever does).

Professor Kukui is as tall as Green is, just that smidge taller than Red, with a cheeky grin and a man bun and an aversion to shirts, but he is brilliant with pokemon moves and found a place for Green’s interest in natural abilities. And then, when he heard about Red, he found a place for his desperation for high altitude and low air and more pokemon than people, meaning that both men could bring two pokemon with them to Alola instead of the customary one.

Red is easy, with his Charizard being a necessity for travel and with his Espeon, Psy, being practically a therapy pokemon at this point.

Green is a little harder, since he’s here to study and with Red’s choices that’s fire, flying, and psychic they have covered. Variants would be useful for abilities, so he could bring his Exeggutor and catch an Alolan native. But Exeggutor hates Psy after the scratching post incident. So the best option for his first pokemon is his rarely used Ninetales, Fix, even though Charizard is primarily a fire type. His own Eeveelution, one he got while leading Viridian gym and evolved into a Vaporeon, who he named Vape despite his husband’s ridicule, would be the best to join. She’ll help with any fires Charizard or Fix start and keep Psy company easily enough in Alola.

So that’s their docket when they touch down in Melemele. A Charizard, a Kantonese Ninetales, and two eeveelutions.

The order of business should be to get settled and get Charizard registered as a Ride pokemon, first, but of course the first thing Red does is sign “Mountain?”

Green is about to translate for him when Professor Kukui hums.

“The best one’ll be Mount Lanakila, of course, but you’ll want to get your bearings here on Melemele first. I’d say to try Clawmark Hill—it’s a pretty tall hill and is notable for the massive wild pokemon battles around there.”

Green grimaces. “Don’t give him ideas, this is practically our honeymoon as we get settled in.”

When Red signs, “We’ve been married for four years, don’t get him started.” Kukui starts to cackle.

“Come on, cousins. You’ll have time to look for a place and furnish it soon enough,” the professor assures them.

“I thought you said we weren’t staying at a hotel,” Green says, shouldering his duffle bag and leaving his suitcase full of texts to his husband.

“You’re not,” Kukui assures them, walking backwards as he leads them to a truck. “You’re staying with my mother. She insisted. She’s only going to be in the region another two days, after all, before going to visit a friend in Hoenn, then a friend in Kalos, then a friend in Sinnoh and another friend in Hoenn, before having a long visit with a friend in Galar. So you’ll have the Big House all to yourself.”

“The Big House?” Red signs.

“That’s what everyone calls her house,” Kukui explains. “It’s only a little bit smaller than the Kahuna’s place, and the current Kahuna turned his into a dojo. Everyone in town ends up using it when guests come, so you might have some housemates on and off while you’re working and looking for a place.”

“Is it really that hard to find a place?” Red signs once they’re in the car, Green translating for him while Kukui keeps his eyes on the road.

“Well, I mean, you have four islands to choose from,” Kukui points out. “Plenty of people move, build new houses, et cetera. It’s more like you’ll have a lot to choose from. However, you’ll also have plenty of competition on Melemele, for Hao’li City, and on Akala, for the two major places there. Your best bet to look at… Your best bet is Poni Island, honestly. Ula’Ula, I could have recommended if it wasn’t for some idiots over there.”

Red and Green share a look.

“Idiots?” Green asks.

Kukui chuckles and holds up three fingers. “Growing up it was me,” he puts a finger down, “Molyane, who runs the observatory now,” another finger goes down, “And Guzma. He…Had some trouble and now he’s like a haven for disenfranchised and troubled kids. Only that haven consists of them terrorizing people all over the region. They’re not very effective, but he and his second in command Plumeria are protective of the kids. He’s also kind of an asshole.”

“You’re still friends with him?” Green follows up.

“Yeah, Molyane and I are some of the only people he’ll listen to and I’m a bit more abrasive. Plume says I’m the only person he’ll listen to on the important stuff.”

“Huh,” Green says.

The truck turns into a much more green area, then breaks into a settled version of that green area. “That’s Aina Cafeteria, some of the best food around,” Kukui says, pointing to a small café, “The daughter is a student of mine.”

“An intern?” Red signs.

“No, a student. I double battle jobs as a teacher for the Pokemon School under Samson Oak. It’s a little self-serving, because these kids are always playing around with moves and some of them could become great researchers in the future.”

Green hums.

“It was also great extra money before I made regional,” Kukui adds. “Though, Red should have no problem keeping you stable. Plus, since I became regional professor, I’ve split off the biggest parts of my raise, the parts I really don’t need, and made it available to the professors under me. You’ll have no problems with just your research—just get your check ins done on time and remind me when I have important stuff due.”

“Double battles do take a lot more focus,” Red signs.

“He gets it, he gets it,” Kukui says, grinning.

They pull up on the road between two huge houses. One is decorated in yellow and orange and the other, smaller one is decorated with pearly white. Kukui gestures to the white one.

“That’s the Big House. The other one is the Kahuna’s dojo. I’ll introduce you tomorrow. Come on, I’ll help you get your stuff in before I have to return the truck and leave you to my mother’s mercy.”

Red grimaces, but they all drag the two Kantonese men’s things into the front of the house.

“Ahilani!” a strong voice calls, a bright eyed older woman a few shades darker than the professor barges into the foyer. “These are the boys?”

“Yup,” Professor Kukui says. “Green, Red, this is my mother, Momi Kukui.”

Red and Momi stare at each other for a long moment, then Red tilts his head.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Green says, before Red tries to challenge their host to a battle. He _knows_ that look.

“And you!” Momi says, effectively stopping whatever was about to happen, then pulls both of them into a hug. “Consider my home yours! After all, I’m barely here.” She laughs. “And you’re only a bit younger than Ahilani, so make sure he takes care of himself!” She punches her sons shoulder. “And you make sure they take care of themselves too!”

“Yes, makuahine,” the professor grumbles, but he’s grinning wide.

“Make yourselves at home, there’s poi in the fridge,” Momi says, then bypasses them and heads out the door.

Professor Kukui shrugs. “She’s been like that since I finished my Island Challenge.”

Red starts signing and Kukui seems to keep up alright, so Green takes the time to grab a bag of pokefood and head out the back to let their pokemon out.

“Come on out everyone, food time!” he calls. Psy and Vape immediately go to chasing each other while Charizard and Fix stretch in the sun.

Vape bounds over to twist around his feet but leaves in a huff when she realizes he has sneakers on. Psy, however, tackles him in the gut, sending him to the ground and spilling the pokefood everywhere.

From the ground he can see Red making her name sign—the sign for ‘sigh’.

Ah yes, this is his family.


End file.
